


Broken TV and Broken Promise

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Acting, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Promises, Romance, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is given yet another chance to keep his promise with Kasuka, but things go wrong when Izaya ends up destroying his television, rendering the task impossible. A deal between the rivals brings forth a way to solve the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken TV and Broken Promise

Shizuo doesn't usually get into fights inside his own room or apartment. It's not that there's too few people who know where he lives, but more like, he keeps the annoying kind outside his front door with a rough slam. Doctor Kishitani Shinra is an example. Of the select few who are allowed inside, he gets along with. The Headless Rider Celty Sturluson is an example.

However, on only one occasion, someone unwanted got inside and Shizuo just had to start a fight there.

The result?

His television got embedded by a switchblade.

Now that was yesterday, yesterday evening to be exact. He had left work early and forgot to lock his window. When he came back, both tired and frustrated, he found a flea inside. Just to tease him, is why he snuck in and used his belongings as his own. The following battle ended his television's life, and destroyed his promise with his brother.

The next day, Kasuka's latest film, something he calls a major, very-rewarding role, was going to air.

Shizuo isn't good at keeping promises, and surprisingly, the ones he breaks the most are those with his brother. If he can keep just this one, Kasuka will visit him more often and call him as regularly as he can. Now that made Shizuo very happy, and he made work hard not to forget this promise.

Sad thing is, without his television, he can't watch the show.

He can't even afford to replace the poor thing.

So, on that day, he made a deal with his filthy rich and filthy-faced rival. In exchange for using his bathroom, his stove and his bed, _without_ permission, Izaya is to share his own television.

The only reason Izaya agreed, is not because it's a fair deal, but because he enjoyed seeing Shizuo literally go on his knees...begging.

No way was Shizuo going to sit around and listen to Shinra's remarks of love while watching the show at his house.

So, the next morning, Shizuo found himself knocking on the front door of Izaya's workplace, then knocking on air, then knocking on a tiny head. After he was greeted with a switchblade to his hand (the one he used for knocking), Shizuo was led to the sofa where a television, one noticeably expensive, awaited on the correct channel.

Shizuo felt so excited.

Five minutes into the movie, and here is the present time.

* * *

"Oi flea, what are you cooking?"

Shizuo looks over his shoulder, asking, not really able to see the raven despite how much he's leaning back into the leather. From a distance, he can hear a voice reply to him.

"Why does it concern you, Shizu-chan?" _Again_ , that nickname. "I thought you were dying to watch Kasuka-kun's show."

He still can't see Izaya, but he can sure smell something, and he's been smelling something ever since he sat himself on the sofa. Izaya did come back briefly to give him some coffee, but hasn't returned since, nor made a sound, the latter an astonishing feat.

"I more like wanted to keep my promise," Shizuo scratches the back of his head, feeling guilty for not admitting... "I don't really like the show itself. It's got a lame plot."

The smell suddenly grows stronger.

"Well, now I know why someone like Shizu-chan would want so badly to watch a romance movie."

Izaya chuckles, clearly hoping to jab at Shizuo's nerves, at his failure in love and thus his urge - ever since high school - to avoid that particular theme. Indeed, the words sting, making a vein emerge as Shizuo growls oh-so lightly. Soon, the blond notices Izaya arrive at last, but to his surprise, he comes with a large pot.

Figures.

Not letting Izaya say another nasty comment, Shizuo speaks up.

"I thought Shinra not inviting you to his hot pot party didn't bother you."

Izaya noticeably stiffens, but manages to place the item down and beam him a delight-filled grin, one Shizuo knows is a cheap attempt to irk him.

"Of course it didn't Shizu-chan." _Liar._ "I just decided to take the opportunity of you watching television at my place to have a hot pot party."

Shizuo reaches for the remote on the table and turns down the volume, already sick of listening to the tender whispers of love and affection between the two characters, who are not his brother.

"Well, now I know why no one comes to visit you."

He knew from the start his words would strike Izaya at a vital point, and indeed, instead of denying his words with mock hurt, Izaya takes off his mittens and slaps him with them. He aimed for his nose, so it did feel irritating. They are surprisingly soft, yet smell like fleas.

"Enough~"

Shizuo takes hold of that wrist, before five whacks on the head turn to six and make him puck from an overdose of Izaya's smell. Looking at him, he can see Izaya glaring, almost showing a pout but he is no fool; Izaya feels very offended.

Though, why mittens?

Pulling his arm back forcibly, Izaya says, "Just watch the show."

When he does turn to look at the screen, he sees his brother again. However, since this is a romance movie, his brother is entering a rather, romantic scene. It isn't about sex, **no** , this is no porn show and his brother assured him that days ago. However, despite the other person being a guy, and a guy who just confessed to another woman and probably kissed her with great passion, Kasuka is submitting himself, allowing the man to watch him, as...

"Oh."

Is all Izaya says as a pink flesh glides along the chocolate-soaked finger and then retreat, resembling a cat as it grooms itself, although for Shizuo, this is far more disturbing.

He really needs to talk to his brother about choosing roles.

Why is this one so important to him?

Again, the tongue reaches out to take another lick, and every now and then, the camera shifts to his partner, who is grinning proudly at what his brother - or whatever his name is in this show - is doing, eyes closed.

Shizuo quickly decides, that this scene is far more disgusting than the smell of fleas.

Before he knows it, he is staring at the scene, watching every slow movement of his brother, on his knees and hands, as he basically feeds from this man's dirty finger. He's staring, yet his mind is screaming to look away.

It takes until the man pulls his finger back and leans in for a kiss, that Shizuo finally obeys.

...only to catch Izaya doing the same.

The glass lid removed, Izaya has taken the opportunity to dip his own finger into whatever-he-made and taste it. Again, it is the sight of a tongue licking a finger. Though instead of losing it and spilling yesterday's contents onto the floor, Shizuo begins staring, begins feeling warm inside and..... _hard_.

Watching his brother do it, now that is disturbing.

But watching Izaya do it, now that is painfully arousing.

After three dips and three licks, Izaya pops a smile and announces, "Perfect~!"

When he turns to look at Shizuo, and attempt to say something, he is caught by surprise by those wide, caramel eyes and the agape mouth, and also the look of, something akin to lust or desire on the whole expression.

It honestly, makes him feel nervous.

"Shizu-chan?"

Unable to resist the beauty of the man before him, Shizuo launches himself onto the informant, and when he manages to slide his tongue inside that warm cavern, he tastes it, the taste of a faintly spicy, yet delicious meal.

'Hmm...perfect.'

He says to himself, though he's not talking about the meal.

* * *

"So, how was the movie, big brother?"

Kasuka asks, his expression neutral though for someone perceptive, a high level of anticipation can be seen on those features.

He's only just flown back from America, the place where he went to make the movie. It's a big role for him, because it is based on a very famous novel there. It's also his first movie made in Hollywood, and he knows, without a doubt, he'll become well-off and rich afterwards, enough to support his whole family, both current and future.

As much as Ruri wanted to rest after joining him on his return trip, Kasuka couldn't resist wanting to know Shizuo's opinion. He trusts he watched the movie, but the odd expression on his face tells him something else.

"Err...it was good, real nice. You played well."

Although the compliment warms his heart, the way his brother is scratching the back of his head, barely keeping eye contact, and looks rather disheveled like he got hit by a train, warns Kasuka of a possible lie, or an underlying problem with his brother that he's not been told of.

"I see."

Not willing to accept his brother failed at keeping his promise again, he accepts the answer. Shizuo returns the faint, though genuine smile with his own.

They proceed to walk to Kasuka's place, since Kasuka knows Shizuo won't be seeing that old, run-down apartment much longer, so it's best to get him used to bigger rooms and very comfortable furniture. Soon, he will buy his brother a new apartment. There is nothing to worry about.

...or so Kasuka tells himself, until he spots, from where he's standing next to Shizuo as opposed to directly in front of him:

A kiss mark.

He **dares** not question, still, if his brother had indeed seen his new movie.

Deep down, Shizuo is admitting that he didn't, not after nearly six minutes and then he starts lusting for his enemy, who he made love to nearly all day long, so much that he reduced Izaya to a panting mess. In the end, he got a chance to sleep over, and woke up to find...that he had broken yet another promise with Kasuka.

At least he knows where to go whenever he feels like having a hot pot.

And maybe breaking promises, or breaking his own television, isn't so bad after all.

Shizuo smiles happily at thought. 


End file.
